PROTECT ME
by Super Magical Mushrooms
Summary: Leni creia que no pertenecia a este mundo, pero un chico le hara saber que esta equivocada
1. Where is my mind

**DISCLAIMER**: LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN BASADOS EN LA HISTORIA DE ROWLING, CON EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS QUE SON DE MI INSPIRACION, NO GANO NADA CON ESTO, LO HAGO POR AFICION.

HOLA! Este es mi segundo fic, me encuentro un poco nerviosa, espero y les guste por k he trabajado mucho en el.

Una pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar: lo que va en cursivas son los pensamientos de la protagonista.

Ah, y por cierto se lo dedico a Mrs. Black, mi inspiración para este fic, muchas gracias por todo, eres la mejor. Tqm.

**CAPITULO UNO: **

**WHERE IS MY MIND?**

_¿Por que me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mi, ¿a caso Dios me odia? Primero me quedo estudiando hasta las dos de la mañana para el examen de Pociones, para que al día siguiente además de que me quedo dormida y llego tarde el odioso del Profesor Lippman me salga con que la dichosa prueba se pospone y nos mande un trabajo de dos pergaminos, después en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas al Profesor Kettleburn se le ocurre la magnifica idea de trabajar en pareja y me toca con la tarada de Harrison que solo tiene dos neuronas y no se encuentran. Para la comida hay pastel de riñones, ¡que asco, ¿acaso soy la única vegetariana en Howgarts? Y para terminar en la clase de Aritmancia vuelve la tarada de Harrison, aun no me explico como aprueba igual y tiene "influencias" con el Profesor; y por su culpa me quitan puntos y además me castigan. ¡ODIO AL MUNDO!_

Estos son los pensamientos de una joven de 16 años, delgada, piel blanca, cabello lacio y negro que le llega a media espalda, con ojos color azul turquesa cubiertos por unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Su nombre: Leni Buckland.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga y escucharme, que genial saber que cuento con alguien como tu –

_Lo que mas necesitaba, Cinthya quejándose por que no le presto tención a su platica de la "Maravillosa y excitante" clase de Adivinación (puaj); ¿que no comprende que no a todas las personas del planeta nos interesas esas tonterías, y a demás se ofende, bueno aunque antes al menos la escuchaba para reírme de sus "predicciones", según ella, y hacerla enojar; pero no se, estos días siento que mi mente no esta aquí. _

_Al fin llego a la biblioteca, cuanto antes comience a hacer el famoso trabajo de pociones, mejor. _

Con esa idea Leni se dirigió a la sección de Libros prohibidos, con la respectiva autorización firmada por Mcgonagall, para buscar información acerca de la Historia y Propiedades de Caldero de Gundestop, regreso a su mesa con el libro entre las manos y se dispuso escribir.

-Buckland, necesito el libro para hacer mi tarea, por favor no tardes-

-Claro Snape, ya sabes. Ah! Y gracias por pedírmelo por favor, hiciste mi día-

Pero el chico se limito a darse la vuelta y hacer un gesto con la mano para demostrarle que no le importaba. Leni siguió en lo suyo tratando de avanzar lo mas rápido posible, no por Snape, sino por que le apetecía regresar a su dormitorio y echarse en su cama, tenia mucho que pensar.

-Cariño ¿ya sabes la buena nueva?- en ese momento llegó Cinthya y sin esperar respuesta de su amiga continuo.

-Chris Hewson dejo a Michelle Clayton, ¡por fin tengo el camino libre!- exclamo emocionada.

-Gracias por darme la primicia, por que no vas con el y tratas de conquistarlo- contesto algo borde, pero agrego –lo siento, hoy no ha sido mi día-

-esta bien- replico Cinthya y la alegría volvió a su rostro. –estas perdonada, bueno te veo luego Midget- y se fue no sin antes darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Leni no le devolvió el abrazo, odiaba que le dijera así, supuestamente era de cariño, y no es que fueran grandes amigas al menos no de su parte, pero en el fondo le caía bien. Eran compañeras de cuarto desde el primer curso y si había días en que no la soportaba, pero al menos la hacia reír aunque fuera involuntariamente.

Cuando termino su redacción se encamino hacia su cuarto, no se molesto en entregarle el libro a Snape, si lo quería que lo buscara.

Al llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw pensó en quedarse un rato en la Sala Común, ya que estaba casi vacía, pero opto por irse a su habitación estaba un poco cansada y lo único que quería ver en ese momento era una cama.

-Maldición- en el momento de entrar se tropezó con el telescopio de Melanie su otra compañera de cuarto.

–Van cinco mil veces que les digo que guarden sus cosas, pero su cerebro aun no capta la idea- dijo al encogerse de hombros y se encamino a su cama.

-Hola Nigthmare- exclamo Leni al descorrer las cortinas y encontrarse con un gato negro de penetrantes ojos grises que estaba acurrucado en una almohada, la chica lo cogio en brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo tratando de analizar los desvaríos que poblaban su mente desde hace varios días.

Sabia que algo raro le pasaba por que normalmente ella no era así, se sentía desubicada como si su cuerpo se quedara en la tierra pero su cabeza viajará a miles de kilómetros y no quisiera regresar al mundo terrenal.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus meditaciones que no se dio cuenta que sus dos compañeras regresaron del gran comedor. Una de ellas Cinthya Alliette, con la que más convivía es una chica muy alta y delgada de cabello castaño rizado y piel de ébano, bastante popular y apasionada de la adivinación. La otra Melanie Whisper, bajita y algo rolliza, de carácter tan tímido que se sonrojaba por todo y su clase favorita es Herbología.

-Midget – Leni puso los ojos en blanco. – por que no bajaste a cenar, me dejaste muy sola- dijo Cinthya con un gesto infantil.

-Como que a cenar, ¿tan tarde es?- musito Leni sorprendida.

-Si a cenar- contesto Melanie en un tono que dejaba ver que no entendía como Leni era una de las estudiantes mas brillantes – ¿pues que tanto hacías?

-Nada, me quede dormida- mintió no deseaba hablar de sus perturbaciones con ellas, mas bien con nadie.

- ¿Sabes quienes si estuvieron en la cena?- y sin esperar respuesta exclamo – ¡Los merodeadores!- y le dedico una mirada suspicaz a Melanie, lo que provoco un enrojecimiento súbito en sus mejillas.

_Dios mió dame paciencia para soportar sus tonterías._

-Cinthya es obvio que ellos estaban en la cena, son estudiantes de Hogwarts

-Pues si Leni, pero quería ver la reacción de nuestra Mel, sabes que muere por Lupín.

-Si yo y mil mas- suspiro Melanie. –Pero no me importa lo único que espero es que no se entere que me gusta.

-¿Cómo que no se entere, pero si

-¡Déjala Ya! – inquirió Leni con voz cansada, si ella no quiere es por algo y punto, así que ya no la molestes con eso.

-Pero Mid

-Pero nada ya déjense de tonterías que tengo mucho sueño

-Leni, si dormiste mucho.

Al menos Melanie es un poco mas inteligente por que ya no dijo nada. Y así las chicas se fueron quedando dormidas, pero no todas tuvieron un sueño tranquilo.

En otra parte del castillo concretamente en el corredor del tercer piso Sirius Black y Emma Harrison entablaban una conversación intranscendente.

-Sirius estoy muy triste, Mcgonagall me castigo por que se me olvido mi libro de Transformaciones y se lo pedí prestado a Clayton -

-Ah ¿si, lo siento por ti- manifestó Sirius, sin emoción alguna

-Pues si, pero no es justo cualquiera tiene un olvido, lo que pasa es que me tiene mala fe.

-Mmm, no creo que la profesora sea de ese tipo de personas- indico Sirius, al mismo tiempo que pensaba el motivo por el que empezó su relación con ella.

El acercamiento de Sirius hacia Emma, se dio por que le atrajo su físico, y pusieron de pretexto las clases particulares de transformaciones, pero después de tratarla se dio cuenta que no era la persona idónea para el. No se explicaba como no podía entablar una conversación coherente con ella. En ese momento lo que mas deseaba era estar con sus amigos haciendo planes para su próxima exploración por los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Sirius en que piensas?- pregunto la chica con acento caprichoso.

-Harrison me tengo que ir, te veo luego

-Pero, ¿cómo que te tienes que ir, además ya sabes que me gusta que me llames Emma – y se planto delante de el.

-Si Harrison lo siento me tengo que ir, aun no he cenado – y sin hacer caso de sus comentarios, ni de sus protestas se fue.

Al llegar a su cuarto sus compañeros lo recibieron con las burlas habituales.

-Pero Sirius, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – le pregunto James, y no necesariamente por que fuera muy tarde, si no todo lo contrario.

-Si la verdad es que pensamos que te ibas a quedar mas tiempo "practicando transformaciones" con Harrison- declaro Remus con una sonrisa y mostrándole el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Pues si amigos, pero obviamente no los iba a privar de mi presencia esta noche, así que aquí me tienen.

Peter solo se reía, no entendía como Sirius pudo haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con Emma, si el hubiera estado en su lugar …(N/A: Voy a omitir el pensamiento de la Rata, ya que pudiera mandarlas/os a terapia permanente)

-O a lo mejor- James tenia una sonrisa maliciosa – aquí nuestro amigo "termino muy pronto" con Harrison- y soltó una gran carcajada que fue coreada por los otros dos.

Disculpa Prongs, se ve que no conoces a Sirius Black, lo que pasa es que aun no estoy preparado para el amor.

-No será que tienes miedo- añadió Remus sensatamente

-¿YO, pero Moony, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

Y Peter aclarándose la voz agrego -Pues no demostró miedo el año pasado con algunas Slytyherin

-Me di cuenta que Emma y yo no estamos hechos "el uno para el otro" – Menciono en tono sarcástico y haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de sus compañeros.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿que broma le van a gastar a Snivellus?- y Peter agoto ese tema ya que le daba un poco de envidia y dañaba su autoestima.

A lo que James contesto -Pues no se, yo tenia pensado preparar Poción de Mandrágora-, agregando al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Peter -es un brebaje que hace que aquel que lo ingiera se tire a la primera persona que vea.

-Genial Prongs, y hacemos que por casualidad la primera persona que pase por ahí sea Bettsy Bulstrode

- Bien pensado lobito- y Sirius le dio unos golpes cariñosos en la espalda. – Pero ¿por que mejor hacemos que pase su amigo Rosier, así le hacemos un gran favor a ambos y evitamos la pena de la primera cita.

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y pactaron que al día siguiente tendrían que empezar a buscar los ingredientes para que el jueves por la noche estuviera lista la pócima.

A la mañana siguiente, Leni se levanto mucho antes que sus compañeras, no tenia ganas de escuchar a Cinthya decirle a Melanie que "su ojo interior" le decía que Lupin era su alma gemela y que además se ofrecía a adivinarle el futuro de su relación por Catoptromancia a lo que la aludida le respondía un no gracias de forma amable.

_Son tan predecibles_

Tenia ganas de bajar y dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio antes de su primera clase y por que no, acercarse al bosque prohibido y aunque nunca se había adentrado demasiado ese lugar le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Nuevamente se hallaba enfrascada en sus divagaciones cuando algo llamo fuertemente su atención, ese algo era Sirius Black deambulando muy cerca del invernadero tres de Herbología.

_¿Qué buscara el niño bonito de Gryffindor por aquí? No es que me importe pero el y sus amigos siempre traman algo._

Y encogiéndose de hombros se sumergió de nuevo en su mundo.

Entre tanto Sirius buscaba la mejor forma de conseguir la raíces de mandrágora sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hubiera sido mas fácil con la capa de James, pero su dueño iba a robar esencia de Circe del armario de Lippmann así que era mas necesario que la tuviera el sino quería perder partes vitales de su anatomía.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, así que se giro y vio a Leni; su mente comenzó a formular preguntas "¿Qué hará por aquí Buckland, además de que esta muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido, ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio se acerca ahí? Que te importa Black, ya perdí varios minutos, así que es mejor que me apure a conseguir la Mandrágora antes de que comiencen las clases." Y siguió maquinando ideas para lograr su objetivo.

Pero por cosas del destino Lucius Malfoy prefecto de Slytherin se acercaba peligrosamente al invernadero, cosa que Leni notó, y sin saber por que se encamino hacia Sirius por detrás de los árboles.

-Black tienes que irte de aquí-

_Estúpida que acabas de hacer, que te importa, vete de aquí._

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- contesto insolentemente el chico.

-Mira lo hacia…. en buena onda, pero si así lo quieres quédate a esperar a Malfoy- y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Sirius se río y le pregunto -¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

_Todavía no entiendo por que hago esto, me gustaría responderle pero ni yo misma se que hago aquí._

-No es por ayudarte, es por

-Buckland y Black, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les espeto una voz que no era la de Malfoy si no de…….

-------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, estaré esperando sus reviews, ya sean con cosas buenas o malas, todos serán bienvenidos.

Aquí algunas de los datos en los que me base para los nombres de los personajes.

**LIPPMANN: **Es un bioquímico alemán, me pareció que quedaba bien para el maestro de pociones.

**CINTHYA ALLIETTE: **Alliette fue un lector profesional de cartas y publico el primer sistema de adivinación a través del tarot, además de que lo popularizo y creo una baraja con su diseño.

**MELANIE WHISPER: **No me sentí especialmente ingeniosa este día a si que lo siento, significa susurro.

La poción de mandrágora y la esencia de Circe son mías

**MANDRÁGORA:** Se usaba en los hechizos de seducción y sexuales por que daba energía física y virilidad, combatiendo el enfriamiento de los

deseos eróticos y volvía fecundas a las mujeres.

**ESENCIA DE CIRCE: **Me aprecio buena idea incluirla ya que como saben esta bruja mitológica utilizaba hierbas y pociones para que los viajeros que la visitaban en su isla, se enamoraran de ella y después los convertía en animales.

**CALDERO DE GUNDESTOP:** Fue encontrado en Dinamarca en 1891, esta hecho de plata pura con representaciones de dioses, plantas y animales fantásticos, se utilizaba para sacrificios humanos y se creía que la boca del caldero era la entrada al mundo subterráneo y se utilizaba para resucitar a los muertos.

Besos.

Miss Molko


	2. Wish you where here

Disclaimer: Igual que el primero, todo es de Rowling salvo algunas cosas (que son muy pocas) me pertenecen.

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Protect me, lo tenia desde hace un buen de tiempo pero por cosas de la vida no lo había podido subir hasta el día de hoy, espero y les agrade; al igual que en el primer capi los pensamientos de la protagonista van en letra cursiva y entre comillas.

Este chap va dedicado a Almudena, muchas grax x todo amiga tkm.

**Capitulo 2: Wish you Where Here.**

—Buckland y Black que hacen aquí? —les espeto una voz que no era la de Malfoy si no de...

—mierda es Filch —susurro Sirius tan bajo que solo Leni lo escucho

—¿no que a los merodeadores no les importa romper las reglas? Y le dedico una mirada valorativa

—les estoy preguntando que hacen aquí —siseo Filch y en su rostro se formo una desagradable mueca

—Yo solo paseaba ¿acaso hasta eso esta prohibido?

—mire Buckland —el hombre uso una postura de superioridad que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales —guarde su tono insolente para cuando este con el director o mejor aun expulsada y en casa de sus padres.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció y mirándolo con odio abrió la boca para contestarle pero alguien se le adelantó

—llévenos con el director ¿es lo justo no? —inquirió Sirius con gesto aburrido

—bien Sr. Black si tantas ganas tiene de salir de Hogwarts acompáñenme

siguieron al conserje a la torre NE pero ninguno de los jóvenes intercambiaron una palabra, el único que hablaba y se veía contento era Filch

—vean muy bien el castillo por que es casi seguro que es la ultima vez que caminan por aquí —mirando despreciativamente por encima del hombro al chico agregó —no entiendo como Dumbledore no los ha expulsado a usted y a sus amigos Black por que si su destino estuviera en mis manos...

—pero no lo esta por que usted es un simple sirviente así que limítese a llevarnos con el director —replicó Leni tranquilamente aunque en su interior se sentía exasperada, aborrecía a las personas miserables como el

Sirius la observó detenidamente, era la primera vez que una alumna le contestaba así al celador y su semblante era totalmente apacible; al contrario que a Filch el rostro se le contraía con una rabia infinita pero no volvió a decir una palabra por el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar al despacho del director este se encontraba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y la mirada perdida a través de un gran ventanal; el conserje después de advertirles a los dos jóvenes que no se movieran de allí se acercó a el y le relato el incidente.

—gracias Argus yo me encargo —dijo el anciano después de acompañarlo a la puerta, sin mirarlos se encamino a su escritorio desde donde les hizo la indicación que tomaran asiento —así que vagaban por los invernaderos, ¿puedo preguntar por cual?

—por el tres

—ah, donde se encuentran las Medeas y las Mandrágoras ¿no es así?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron

—bueno y ustedes que me pueden decir al respecto —y con una sonrisa añadió —si gustan pueden tomar un caramelo

"_y pensar que estoy frente al mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos, que pienso ha hecho grandes cosas pero para mi que la cordura no es lo suyo; no se suponía que tenia que castigarnos por "conducta inapropiada" y termina por ofrecernos dulces, ¿es normal?"_

—pues vera profesor si estábamos allí pero solo platicábamos acerca de los resultados de nuestros TIMOS ¿verdad?

—si, ¿cuál va a ser nuestro castigo? Si no le molesta tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Dumbledore la examinó por medio de sus gafas de media luna cosa que incomodo un poco a la chica y al tiempo que sonreía les comunico que no había tal pero les recomendó que no merodearan por allí a horas inusuales.

"_no puedo dejar que los comentarios del sirviente mas inepto del mundo me afecten, debo de tranquilizarme; no entiendo por que el tema de mis padres me sigue molestando ya han pasado 5 años ¿aun no lo supero?"_

OoOoO 

—Leni —el grito de Cinthya la saco de su ensimismamiento, eso y el gran abrazo que le dio cuando llego corriendo junto a ella —¿en donde estabas, me tenias angustiada

—si me sueltas y me dejas respirar te contesto —su quejo antes de que su piel adquiriera un color morado

—lo siento midget, ya sabes como soy cuando me preocupo ¿qué te paso,¿te castigaron? ¿estas bien?

—¿nunca te cansas de preguntar? —con voz cansada le dijo —estaba por los terrenos el colegio, no me paso nada y tampoco me castigaron y si estoy bien

—pero estas muy pálida, bueno mas de lo normal —sonreía nerviosamente, eran pocas las ocasiones en que había visto triste a Leni, sabia que existían cosas que eran dolorosas para ella, pero obviamente nunca las iba a aceptar —si tienes algún problema ya sabes que cuentas conmigo

Leni de nuevo se halló atrapada en los brazos de la joven, no le molestaban del todo las demostraciones de cariño pero Cinthya era muy efusiva y por todo hacia un drama aunque ella sabia que no eran de mala intención

—Cinthya necesito mis pulmones para vivir, además de que tenemos clase —dijo Leni con voz sofocada, y aprovecho para desembarazarse de su amiga

—ya perdona, ¿qué clase tenemos?

OoOoOo 

En el aula de transformaciones se percibía un ambiente extraño, la mayoría de las chicas miraban a Leni o murmuraban entre ellas y aunque no le importaba no entendía el por que; su curiosidad fue satisfecha cuando llego Melanie un poco mas roja de lo normal debido al esfuerzo de correr desde los invernaderos y es que cuando tenia algún momento libre era al sitio que acudía para distraerse

—¿Leni puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó con voz tímida

—claro, dime

—¿es cierto que te castigaron por estar con Sirius Black?

—¿QUÉ? —todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaron y miraron molestos a Cinthya

—¿puedes guardar silencio? —exclamo Leni —olvídalo para ti es imposible, pues si y no

—mid si no te importa explicarte por que no te entiendo —le dijo Alliette ignorando la mirada de "ya me lo esperaba" de la chica

—por favor no paso nada, yo estaba en los terrenos, llegó Black y después el paranoico del conserje que cree que tramamos algo, nos lleva con Dumbledore que no nos castiga. Fin de la historia

"_cada vez me preocupa más la salud mental de Cinthya y lo peor es que ahora Melanie esta igual, lo único que me falta es que después me salgan con que son las mejores amigas de Harrison, eso y que una de ellas se comprometa con Malfoy... ughh, no puedo imaginar algo peor en el mundo"_

—¿y?

—¿cómo que Y Melanie? —se giro para hablar con ella mientras se repetía mentalmente "debo de ser paciente" —me decepcionas la verdad

—ya, pero no todos los días tienes la posibilidad de que te castiguen con uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio

Leni arrugo un poco la nariz, era un gesto que hacia cuando la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no entendía como sus compañeras podían sentir esa idolatría por los merodeadores

—créanme que me esfuerzo pero no logro comprender esa fijación que tienen la mayoría de las alumnas por el y sus amigos —agregó al sentir la mirada de Melanie y otras chicas sobre ella —no son unos dioses, igual y son guapos pero solo son unos simples mortales de 16 años con edad mental de 5 que están mas preocupados en hacer bromas y divertirse que en chicas ilusas, punto.

y aunque sus compañeras no hubieran querido zanjar el tema llegó la profesora McGonagall y empezó la clase.

OoOoOo 

—¿que vas a limpiar esta vez Padfoot?

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en cuidado de criaturas mágicas muy entretenidos con un Clabbert, bueno Peter estaba un poco asustado por la visión de sus dientes afilados pero no decía nada, ya tenia suficiente con las burlas que sus compañeros le hacían por las cosas cotidianas

—lamento decepcionarte Prongs pero nuestro querido director no me castigo por que evidentemente no hacia nada malo —su expresión no podía mostrar mayor inocencia

—ya —el licántropo señalo con tono casi inaudible —robar mandrágora no es nada malo

—pues depende de el enfoque que le de cada persona, ah James ¿me dejas tu capa mas tarde?

Peter aprovechando que el bichejo se fue a la copa de un árbol un poco mas alejado se unió a la conversación (n/a: lamentablemente)

—¿no conseguiste la mandrágora?

—no Pet, además de que Filch lo sorprendió, en serio que estas perdiendo tu habilidad Black

—James ahórrate tus comentarios —le replicó su amigo de ojos grises adoptando una actitud digna —además no fue mi culpa si no de Buckland

—¿Buckland la ravenclaw de sexto?

—si Moony ella, yo estaba ocupado intentando tomar la planta y llego con sus aires de "soy la mejor" y me corrió, después intervino, para mi desgracia el viejo decrepito y nos llevo a la dirección

—Padfoot no te proyectes —la sonrisa de James era maliciosa, le divertía molestar un poco a su amigo

—ja ja quien fue a hablar, James "soy genial" Potter

—volviendo a la mandrágora ¿como la vamos a conseguir? —interrogó Remus —y necesita ser ya para que la poción este lista para el jueves

—¡ya se! —la cara de Pettigrew se ilumino, por fin sus amigos iban a notar que era importante —utilizamos un Dugbog

un silencio reino en el ambiente, pero fue interrumpido por James

—Pet te has superado a ti mismo —una mueca irónica cruzo su faz al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros —pero hay un pequeño fallo en tu razonamiento, interesante aunque elemental

pero el chico seguía si entender y miraba a su amigo esperanzado, la verdad que nunca lo había elogiado tanto, ni el ni nadie

—lo que quiere decir Prongs es que te equivocaste

—¿yo? —Se asombro Peter pecando de presunción —pero si estoy completamente seguro

—acepta que estas mal, si usamos un Dugbog lo mas seguro es que primero se coma la mandrágora y después se escape al pantano más cercano que encuentre —dijo sensatamente Lupin

Wormtail bajo la cabeza murmurando una palabras incomprensibles, esto solo provoco las risas de sus amigos. Al final decidieron utilizar la capa de James ese día por la noche.

OoOoO 

La tarde del Jueves Leni recorría su habitación de lado a lado; Nightmare la miraba asustado desde la cama de Melanie pero su dueña no le prestaba la menor atención, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar

"_tengo que hacer algo para poder hablar con mi papá, pero... obvio que si mi mamá se entera me enclaustra por el resto de mi vida; ya estoy cansada de comunicarme con el por lechuza, no es lo mismo necesito verlo"_

tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en su gato, que preso de un gran aburrimiento se dedicaba a jugar con los dados que Cinthya usaba para Astragalomancia y que para la chica tenían gran valor por haber pertenecido a su abuelo

—Nightmare deja eso, lo menos que necesito es que Cinthya se ponga histérica y haga un melodrama por que va a perder su estúpida clase de adivinación — sin mas tomo al gato y lo depositó en el suelo, decidió tomar sus libros para hacer sus tareas en la sala común; ya tendría tiempo para planear como ver a su papá.

**OoOoO**

—**¿**Potter que parte de no te soporto no entiendes?

Lilian Evans bajaba apresuradamente las escalera que conducían a su dormitorio, a su lado estaba James con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía por que la chica se rehusaba a ser su pareja en pociones aun y cuando fue asignada por el profesor.

—Evans ¿podrías dejar tus ínfulas a un lado? Gracias, lo único que te pido es que hagas bien las cosas por que no quiero que Lippmann le quite puntos a Gryffindor

—ya, sobre todo por mi culpa ¿no?

Justo cuando Potter iba a contestarle Sirius llegó por el —Prongs tenemos un asunto pendiente —y con una gran sonrisa le mostró un pequeño frasco que contenía poción de mandrágora, la misma en que se empeñaba en hacer Peter y logro desquiciar a Remus, mientras los otros dos sentados en los lavabos del baño del quinto piso hacían chocar en el aire dos retretes. Caminaban hacia la puerta del gran comedor comentando animadamente las posibilidades de éxito de su broma cuando una duda les asaltó

—¿ya sabes como hacer para dársela a Snivellus?

—¡por Merlín que hablas conmigo! Moony y yo pensamos en mandar a Wormtail a la Mesa de Slytherin y... —se interrumpió al ver que el semblante de su amigo denotaba completo desacuerdo —bueno si eres tan inteligente propón una de tus fantásticas ideas.

—no podemos hacerlo con Peter por que no creo que llegue vivo de con las serpientes, lo mejor seria hacer un hechizo permutador y cambiar los vasos ¿no crees?

—...

—Sirius

—...

pero al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso tomo medidas mas drásticas

—¡OUCH! ¿Prongs estas demente o que, ¿por que me pellizcas?

—para recordarte que estoy aquí —le lanzo una mirada suspicaz al cuestionarle —¿a quien veías?

—¿yo?... pues a nadie James, espero y este listo el desayuno por que me muero de hambre

—que raro, a mi me pareció que veías a la Ravenclaw de sexto

Sirius palideció un poco, pero solo fue un segundo —¿a Buckland? Por favor James que a ella es la arrogancia lo que el sebo a Snape

—yo me refería a Alliette, pero es genial oír de tus propios labios la verdad —agregó con disimulo —no creo que la arrogancia sea un problema para ti

—¿por qué crees que soy tu amigo, has algo provechoso de tu vida, puedes empezar por realizar el hechizo.

**OoOoO**

En la mesa de Rawenclaw cierta persona de cabello castaño y carácter tímido estaba en shock, su amor imposible de todos los tiempos osease Remus J. Lupin estaba de pie y solo a tres metros de ella, claro que sin contar que estaba con ese amigo suyo que le caía tan mal (n/a: por si lo dudan se refiere a la rata traidora) pero eso no importaba, desde esa distancia podía observar todos sus gestos, como cuando distraídamente pasaba sus largos y frágiles dedos por el cabello a la vez que sonreía, o cuando fruncía ligeramente la frente; definitivamente era su día de suerte.

—Mel, ¿por que no vas y le hablas? —Cinthya tenia la absoluta certeza de que si Lupin se enteraba que le gustaba a su amiga llegarían a ser una gran pareja

—pues por que no, además —dudo un momento antes de continuar —esta con Pettigrew y nunca se va a fijar en mi, me conformo solo con verlo —terminó con una débil sonrisa

Leni entorno los ojos, en esa semana fueron mas constantes las platicas acerca de los merodeadores, siempre con los mismos resultados, Cinthya insistiéndole a Melanie, lo que provocaba que la autoestima de esta quedara devastada.

—hola Buckland

—hola —contesto esta sin tomar en cuenta que la persona que la saludó era el protagonista de las insesantes charlas de sus amigas

—hola Lupin —le dijo alegremente Cinthya —¿no saludas a mi amiga Melanie? —lo cual le mereció una mirada de odio de parte de la aludida

—hola Whisper —habló en tono amable aunque algo comprometido —¿Leni sabes de que tema va a ser el examen de Aritmancia del viernes?

Pero la señalada chica estaba mas entretenida viendo a Snape acercarse muy lentamente a Rosier con una expresión muy rara en su cara, como de felicidad y eso en el era impensable

—¿Severus estas bien? —le interrogó Rosier extrañado, aceptaba que su amigo fuera raro, pero eso ya era demasiado —¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? —su grito resonó en todo el lugar a la vez que quitaba rápidamente la mano de la mesa

en ese momento todos los alumnos y maestros estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en la mesa de Slytherin y pesaba un silencio que incluso el aleteo de una mosca se hubiera escuchado

—Evan calmate, soy tu amigo y no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? — Pero al ver que se paraba le preguntó desesperado —¿a donde vas?

—Snape déjate de tonterías que yo no estoy jugando —se preparaba para marcharse pero Severus lo tomo de la túnica lo cual alteró totalmente sus nervios —¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

El chico de cabello negro grasiento contempló como su amigo se alejaba y comenzó a andar tras el; todo el mundo observaba atónito la escena y no repararon en que Lippmann, furioso iba tras ellos. Dumbledore para romper el mal rollo del ambiente les indicó que ya era hora de entrar a clases y que se apuraran para no llegar tarde.

Cinthya se giro para comentar el incidente con Remus pero este caminaba hacia la salida con sus amigos

—fue lo mas genial del mundo, ya puedo morir tranquilo —comentaba entre carcajadas Sirius, a la vez que James y Remus se detenían de las paredes para no caerse, Peter se reía tímidamente —nos salió muy bien chicos — pero la sonrisa se le congelo al ver a Leni pasando frente a ellos

—¿nos habrá escuchado? —Peter estaba deslucido y tembloroso, temía que el director se enterara y los expulsara, en caso de que así fuera ya se podría ir despidiendo de el brillante futuro que gracias a su tío les esperaba en el ministerio de magia.

—no lo creo ¿o si?

—no lo se James, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos —le dijo Remus aun sonriendo

—los veo después —grito Sirius mientras corría por el pasillo.

Leni se dirigía a clase, bastante divertida por El espectáculo de Snape, aun y sin escuchar a Black ya sabia que habían sido ellos, era lo mas lógico y además estaba el detalle de la mandrágora

—¿Buckland puedo hablar contigo? —como si hubiera sido invocado Sirius salió de un pasadizo secreto y se planto frente a ella.

**OoOoO**

Esto es todo, al menos por las siguiente semana, a mi me gustaría actualizar antes pero desgraciadamente tengo que presentar el examen de admisión en mi nueva escuela que es el 18, así que yo creo que subo el 21, y mientras tanto me podrían dejar un rw dándome su opinión que es muy importante para mi, todas las criticas buena y malas son bienvenidas.

En este capi no puse casi nada de mi inspiración salvo las Medeas que obviamente no existen, el asunto de el hechizo permutador no recuerdo si viene en algún libro de Harry Potter pero yo lo puse sin querer y después me di cuenta que viene en el excelente fic "el arte de vengarte" (aunque lo mas seguro es que ya lo leyeron por que esta genial) y si es así, mil perdones a la autora por haberlo utilizado, no fue a propósito.

Mil gracias a Lidia Black y a MoonyGabriela por sus rw, la verdad me animaron muchísimo e interrumpieron mi crisis existencial.

Ahora si me dejo de rollos aburridos y me despido.

Bss.

Miss Molko.


	3. what do you want from me?

Disclaimer: desgraciadamente nada de esto me va a pertenecer nunca, todo es de la Sra. Rowling (que no me tiene muy feliz que digamos) y solo lo hago por q me agrada y por matar el aburrimiento

Hola! Ok, ok, lo acepto, me tarde muchísimo y actualizo 1000 años después de lo prometido. SORRY, pero me pasaron un buen de cosas q no tenia previstas, además de que al final cambie el capi totalmente, pero bueno espero y no defraudarlos.

Genial! Tengo 6 rw mas, muchas gracias!

**TercySScloe:** hola hija! Pues ya ves que si actualice, y me alegra q te hayas divertido en tu fin de semana con el tipo en cuestión (lo siento, pero en estos momentos lo odio ¬¬), gracias! Besos.

**MoonyGabriela: **hi little sister! 1000 Gracias por todo, créeme que tus dos comentarios me alegraron la vida, se que ahora estas disfrutando de unas muy merecidas vacaciones en algún lugar del mundo (te envidio o) ya actualizo este fic, en cuanto al Slash… mejor no te prometo nada, solo te digo que será pronto (aunque a decir verdad no tiene mucho merito que yo lo diga), t extraño Bss. Pda. Gracias por lo de Leni XD

**Carla Gray: **Wow, mi autora favorita me dejo un rw, que emoción! ToT, ok me extralimite, en cuanto al fic a mi también me agrada Leni, Cinthya… es un caso perdido, esta en una contienda interminable para salvar la vida amorosa de sus amigas (sobre todo de la pobre de Melanie) y lily y james, bueno son un caso aparte. muaks

**annie loasly: **hola, en realidad no le entendí mucho a tu rw. Pero gracias por tus comentarios en el Messenger

**HARE KRISHNA: **hello súbdita! hasta que me dejas una "critica constructiva" (por aquello de la comparación con cierta autora de novelas que provocan caries con solo leer el primer párrafo), en cuanto al rw, lo se, mi fic es genial (modestia aparte), no ya en serio muchas gracias aunque eso de que sea de los mejores , no se, aunque a mi me agrada. Leni es genial, tienes razón en cuanto a lo de las parejas, desde que me puse a escribirlo es algo que me prometí no hacer; por cierto aun sigo esperando mi credencial eh? Saludos al Sr. Cornell y Bss para ti.

**Capitulo 3: What do you want from me?**

—¿Buckland puedo hablar contigo?

—¡vaya! Por fin te decidiste a bajar con los mortales Black —se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con expresión aburrida — ¿por que un dios como tu se rebajo a dirigirle la palabra a un ser tan terrenal como yo?

—quiero explicarte, pues que yo… bueno no es lo que tu piensas, osea nosotros no hicimos nada contra Snape

—ya, bueno Black lamento terminar con esta conversación tan relevante pero tengo clase, con tu permiso —intento avanzar pero Sirius frustro su propósito lo que le valió una mirada molesta de la chica

—¿Por qué no me crees? —le cuestiono ignorando la sonrisa irónica de Leni

—la cuestión no es si te creo o no, lo que me parece… ¿interesante? Es la razón por la que te empeñas en decirme la verdad

—por que yo…

Leni frunció la nariz al ver a Sirius titubear, en realidad no era común ver a "la mayor divinidad que ha tocado el suelo de Hogwarts" (según Cinthya y las demás) así.

—me avisas cuando tus neuronas hagan la sinapsis.

El merodeador se quedo pasmadoy sin saber que decir, al observarla irse se pregunto ¿Qué demonios te pasa con esa chica?

**εїз**

El aula de adivinación seguía igual que siempre, los mismos olores, el constante crepitar de los troncos ardiendo en la chimenea, el desagradable humo desprendido de las velas de todos tamaños y colores distribuidas en los diferentes estantes, pero sobre todas las cosas, la insufrible Profesora Trelawney, que con sus "profecías" vaticinaba el futuro incierto de sus desdichados alumnos, bueno esa era la opinión de Rose Dee y de Alliette por que según los merodeadores y todo el alumnado en general, era una persona totalmente desequilibrada en busca de consuelo para su miserable existencia

—Bien jóvenes— el incesante tintinear de sus joyas al andar molestaba a algunos alumnos —el día de hoy estudiaremos el oráculo de Lorenzo Spirito o también conocido como el juego de las suertes, se trata de un método de adivinación muy importante y preciso así que lo haremos por parejas.

Todos los jóvenes estaban conformes con sus compañeros, bueno casi todos.

—Profesora ¿podría cambiar de pareja?

—No señorita Evans —el tono de voz suave y su mirada comprensiva trataban de hacer que la chica entrara en razón —si esta con el señor Potter es por que la suerte lo quiere así

Trelawney se alejo de ellos, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de los merodeadores y a la sádica mirada de Lily

—acéptalo Pelirroja, estar con james esta en tu destino— se burlo Sirius mientras abría el libro en la sección de las preguntas

—¿que quieres saber Pad? —Remus estaba de muy buen humor aun y tratándose de la clase que más aborrecía, incluso prefería pociones

—no me interesa cuando ni como voy a morir y en cuanto a las preguntas del corazón (era un apartado del libro) no las necesito

Peter sentía un poco de envidia de Sirius, era su amigo e igual y era atractivo, pero el también era un merodeador y no tenia tanto éxito con las chicas, mas bien esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario.

—Pero seguramente no tienes idea con la ravenclaw de sexto —le comento Peter para molestarlo

—Que fijación con ella tienen todos, tiene el complejo de superioridad mas grande que conozco y además… ni siquiera es bonita —sentencio con desden

—¿padfoot has escuchado acerca de las almas gemelas? —La única respuesta de el aludido fue un gruñido —esta bien, solo era broma y en cuanto al físico, en gustos se rompen géneros

—¿a ti que te parece?

—para mi es linda físicamente Pet, además de que es muy inteligente y no es como las demás chicas de aquí

No sabia por que las palabras de su amigo le molestaban, ella solo era una mas y aparte de todo era bastante borde con el, en sus conversaciones, bueno los tres minutos que habían hablado no eran gran cosa aunque en algo concordaba Remus, ella era única. Se sumergió en un extraño letargo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la escandalosa discusión que se sostenía en la mesa de al lado

—nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto Potter, incluso es bajo hasta para ti, mira que manipular un libro es…

—¿pero que coño dices? yo pensé que lo tuyo era locura transitoria pero ya veo que no

—no te hagas el inocente ahora, sabes perfectamente que hechizaste el libro para… engatusarme

—ja ja, eso es lo que quisieras, admite de una vez que te gusto por que ya me cansaste

—¿y crees que tu a mi no? como si para mi fuera genial tener que aguantarte en las clases, no te soporto, eres lo peor que hay en este colegio

—¿pasa algo? —pregunto tranquilamente Trelawney

—si profesora, Potter utilizo el libro para su propio beneficio

—¿por que haría eso el Sr. Potter?

Lily le tendió un trozo de pergamino en el que se leía claramente:

**Profeta Isaac.**

**Tú sabes bien cuanto te ama y si no fuese por guardar su honor te lo demostraría con gran amor.**

—Lilian, no te avergüences de tus propios actos es obvio que si preguntaste eso fue una indirecta, pero tranquila, no lo voy a tomar en cuenta —dijo el chico de gafas con la intención de fastidiarla

En ese momento Lily no sabía a quien odiaba más, a James con su estúpida cara de suficiencia, a la libélula por estar al borde de las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa o a Lupin y a Pettigrew por reírse de ella disimuladamente. Opto por bombardear con preguntas a la inepta profesora.

James se balanceaba divertido sobre su silla, al igual que Sirius cuando se aburría en clases, cosa que sucedía frecuentemente; se giro para observarlo y le sorprendió que siguiera dormido con el ruido producido hacia unos segundos. Lo notaba un poco disperso desde hacia varios días, pero la voz estridente de Lily lo regreso a la realidad

—¿pero esta segura de eso? Por que según leí en la biografía de Antoine Court de Gebelin que en 1770 encontró un oráculo en Gales que es muy superior a este.

Sonó el timbre y la profesora respiro aliviada, ya no podía evadir las incisivas preguntas de su alumna.

Mientras Remus trataba de despertar a un muy malhumorado Sirius, Peter recogía su mochila y James se acercaba a ellos con media sonrisa maliciosa, después de todo ese no había sido un mal día.

**εїз**

—no puedo creer que te vayas a quedar con los brazos cruzados

—Cinthya entiéndeme, no creo que tú idea de aparecérmele a todas horas con una gran sonrisa y aparentando ser alguien que no soy sea muy sensata, antes que eso prefiero hacer una poción Multijugos

_¿Y habla de sensatez? Cada vez están mas desquiciadas, insisto dios dame paciencia! ¿Llegara el día en que sus platicas sean normales y no de los merodeadores, ¿seria mucho pedir que conectaran ideas, ahora que lo pienso no me parece tan descabellada la idea de encerrar a Cinthya en la torre mas alta de un castillo; no en este por supuesto, suficiente es con oír su voz todos los días como para encima escuchar sus gritos…ughhh, odio tener imaginación, a ella le gustan las princesas y toda esa parafernalia cursi, no lo haría en mal plan, solo la ayudaría a realizar uno de sus sueños._

—¿Leni me podrías ayudar?

La susodichalevanto cansinamente los ojos del grueso volumenque ocupaba gran parte de la mesa — ¿segura que quieres que te ayude?

Su compañera se lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza. Leni se quito los lentes para limpiarlos y sintió una penetrante mirada, no se molesto en girarse, ya sabía que era Black, esta era la tercera vez que sucedía y aunque nunca le importo el chico se le hacia un poco raro que ahora mostrara un poco de interés en ella, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

Un aleteo frente a ella la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era Hipnos, la lechuza de su padre, aun no entendía por que seguía mandándole correspondencia con ella si se veía que le caía bastante mal, solo basto que intentara quitarle la carta para recibir un furioso picotazo de parte del animal, por lo que Melanie tuvo que ayudarla.

En realidad no era una carta, solo una pequeña nota en que le contaba acerca de su última exploración por Irán en busca de un Lamassu Y le informaba que pronto viajaría a Inglaterra, iba a tener unos días de descanso y pensaba aprovecharlos con ella. Esto puso muy feliz a Leni, tenia bastante tiempo sin verlo y estar con el era lo mejor del mundo, ni se inmuto al ver a Emma Harrison acercarse a su mesa con la intención de platicar con Cinthya.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius no perdía detalle de la reacción de Buckland, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que no había visto sonreír a la chica como lo acababa de hacerlo, deberían ser muy buenas noticias, pero ¿quien le mandaría la carta, pero claro, eso a el no tiene por que importarle en lo mas mínimo, por lo que decidió conversar un poco con sus amigos de temas que no tuvieran que ver con cierta Ravenclaw de cabello negro.

**εїз**

Llego el fin de semana y por consiguiente la primera salida a Hogsmeade, por decisión de Melanie (ya que era la más cuerda del grupo, después de Leni, pero esta no estaba mucho en la labor de escoger actividades) eligió ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo y después ir a tomar algo a las tres escobas.

—no estoy de acuerdo con tu itinerario Whisper, siempre hacemos lo mismo

—Cinthya lo siento pero si te hacemos caso dudo que termine con mi reputación intacta, y por favor no te ofendas

Leni las observaba con una sonrisa desde el suelo de la sala común, en su regazo se encontraba Nigthmare profundamente dormido, sabia que cuando Cinthya llamaba su compañera por apellido la discusión prometía.

—voy a ignorar el ultimo comentario Mel —el repentino encendimiento de las mejillas de la morena indicaba lo contrario —solo por que eres mi "amiga" y por que se que hoy tu aura no esta muy limpia, pero olvídate de que este día voy a ser buena onda como siempre lo soy contigo

—¿que pasa Cin, ¿ha quedado desterrada del fondo de tu indignado corazón?

—Midget ahórrate tus burlas, son lo menos que necesito en estos momentos

Lo último que vieron fue salir a la joven por el retrato de la dama gorda tocándose el pecho de forma teatral, no se preocuparon demasiado, ella era de esas personas que es ofenden con facilidad (con demasiada) pero a los 15 minutos vuelve a ser como siempre.

**εїз**

—parece que el enojo de Cinthya ya duro mas de lo esperado ¿no?

—mas bien su Tragicomedia Melanie, pero no creo que sea para todo el día, ¿te importa ir por las bebidas?

—¿eh, claro que no, ahora vuelvo

—Buckland ¿Por qué tan sola? — una voz con cierto toque sarcástico interrumpió sus divagaciones sobre las geniales vacaciones que le esperaban en compañía de su papa — ¿te abandonaron tus amigas?

—¿Potter ahora sigues el ejemplo de tu amigo y le hablas a ¿los entescomunes y corrientes, aunque de Lupin y de Pettigrew era de esperarse de ti es casi impensable

Los recién llegados se acomodaron en las sillas restantes, aunque no eran amigos tampoco eran enemigos, y extrañamente los que mejor se relacionaban eran Leni y James.

—¿terminaste ya la redacción de Magdalena de Bavan que encargo Bins para el lunes?

—¿Moony no puedes dejar un lado la escuela? Mejor que nos de su opinión acerca de la nueva ocupación del inútil senil que tenemos por conserje— dijo James a la vez que tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla que Peter le ofrecía

—se que después me voy a arrepentir, por lo de tu complejo de ¡amame mundo! Potter; pero los felicito, tengo que reconocer que no cualquiera consigue que Filch arregle las tuberías de todos los baños de el colegio y este tan ocupado que no pueda hacer sus rondas habituales —matizo la chica un poco molesta por que Wormtail la miraba insistentemente

—claro, no por nada somos los mejo…

CRASH

El sonido que produce el cristal al chocar contra el suelo inquietó a la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en las tres escobas, que rápidamente voltearon hacia el centro del local, en donde Melanie, completamente ruborizada, trataba de recoger con sus manos temblorosas los restos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso, tratando de no cortarse pero sin lograr grandes resultados. De pronto se dio cuenta que otras manos aparte de las suyas juntaban los pequeños trozos que estaban mas alejados de ella, y al mismo tiempo que maldecía su estupidez se alegraba por haberlo hecho (aunque fue involuntariamente) ya que Remus la estaba ayudando, ante la mirada atónita de varias chicas pertenecientes a otras casas.

_No, no y no, Melanie no puede ser tan ilusa, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que Lupin solo la esta ayudando por que Potter lo insto a que lo hiciera, definitivamente por el bien de ella le sugeriría que se aleje un poco de Cinthya pero eso me acarrearía a perder mi tiempo cada tarde, mejor que se las arregle sola, a fin de cuentas ella algún día lo descubrirá. Genial! Cloe "metomentodo" Winterslow viene para acá, lo mas seguro es que como buena prefecta se aproveche de esto y le quite puntos a los Merodeadores, de paso se desquita por la "aberración"que cometieron a su adorado Snape… puaj._

—¿estas bien Whisper?

La citada chicasolo asintió con la mirada aun clavada en el piso, después de que todo mundo volviera a sus asuntos (incluida La prefecta de Slytherin) y terminaran de limpiar, Remus se alejo un poco de ella, lo que causo que la chica se sumiera en una profunda tristeza; james que fue el que le pregunto, aun conservaba el brillo divertido en su mirada pero la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, Peter buscaba un tema que rompiera el silencio tan tenso que se había formado y Leni tomaba tranquilamente su bebida con la mirada perdida en la muchedumbre que pasaba por el pavimento empedrado.

—¿po…por que n…no esta Black c…con ustedes?

Los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa dejaron sus múltiples ocupaciones (si así se les puede llamar) para mirar Asombrados a Melanie que por fin despego la mirada de la rustica madera y se dirigía específicamente a su compañero de ojos miel, aunque aun no desaparecía del todo el enrojecimiento de su rostro

Peter, que por fin vio cumplido su sueño de intervenir en la conversación se adelanto —Sirius esta con Emma, su novia ¿la conocen?

—Wormtail es obvio que la conocen, ellas también son parte de este colegio por si no lo sabias —espeto Potter haciendo que su pequeño amigo se removiera incomodo de su silla.

—Si, desgraciadamente la conocemos —dijo Leni con un suspiro

—por cierto en el castillo me encontré con Alliette y parecía muy alterada

—Que raro —musito con sarcasmo la chica de cabello negro como toda respuesta al comentario de Remus

—¿Qué paso con la idea de Cinthya de convertirlas en las mejores amigas por el bien de la comunidad mágica, llegue a pensar que iba a funcionar

—lamento acabar con la ilusión pero eso nunca lo veras Potter, primero adopto al leon de Nemea que dirigirle la palabra a una persona tan hueca como ella… Melanie no te esfuerces en decirme que me calle, solo digo la verdad.

Y asi se dio terminada la conversación, ya que las chicas les interesaba volver pronto al castillo.

**εїз**

El ambiente de Madame Pudipié era totalmente distinto al de las tres escobas, para algunas personas el segundo podría resultar bastante ruidoso y el tener una conversación civilizada, sin necesidad de gritos ni nada por el estilo era imposible, por eso este salón de te era el sitio preferido de Emma y su acompañante (al menos por ese día) Cinthya, además de que encontraban verdaderamente Fascinante la decoración y la conjugación de los colores les transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

—en realidad la adivinación no es lo mío, aunque no niego que sea apasionante

—si, en realidad lo es, te permite conocer los hechos que sucederán en tu futuro, lo cual es una gran ventaja

Mientras Harrison asentía y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañera, Sirius que estaba sentado en medio de las dos se entretenía acomodando los diferentes aditamentos de plata que se situaban en el centro de la mesa, primero los acomodo por estaturas, del mas grande al mas pequeño y viceversa, después los coloco intercalados, lo siguiente fue ponerlos en circulo, cuando estaba cambiando las cucharillas de posición se percato que la conversación se inclinaba a terrenos mas interesantes

—tu amiga Buckland es algo rara ¿o no?

—no es rara, solo es… distinta, aunque somos muy diferentes nos llevamos muy bien (n/a: ¬¬, no creo q Leni comparta la misma opinión), de hecho es de mis mejores amigas

—pues aun así a mi no me termina de convencer, además de que siempre anda deambulando por allí, incluso se acerca al bosque prohibido

—pues ya te dije que tiene gustos algo peculiares, pero es una excelente persona

—si tu lo dices, de todas maneras me voy a dar la oportunidad de conocerla, digo en 6 años de compañeras de clase nos hemos llevado bastante mal, pero tratare de cambiar eso, ¿que te parece?

El agudo grito de Cinthya ahogo por completo la carcajada de Sirius, no podía esperar a ver los inútiles intentos de Emma por llevarse bien con Leni

—Cinthya, ¿sabes si Buckland se queda en las vacaciones de navidad de este año?

—mmm, me parece que no Black, ¿por que?

—pues por que… seria una gran oportunidad para que Emma y ella se conozcan ¿no? —trato de componer una sonrisa para que Su novia no se pusiera insoportable con preguntas acerca de sus intenciones con la Ravenclaw.

—bueno, los dejo, muchas gracias por todo Emma, hasta luego Sirius

—¿pero por que te vas, puedes quedarte mas tiempo—trato de no sonar muy desesperado, pero al menos si Alliette accedía a quedarse podía regresar a su actividad con el juego de te, cualquier cosa era mejor a quedarse en plan de pareja feliz con Harrison

—en realidad si me gustaría quedarme pero… —dudo un momento, analizando la propuesta —no, será mejor que me valla, tengo que solucionar algunos problemas, nada grave —se adelanto al ver la intención de Emma de preguntarle

**εїз**

El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, ninguno de los cinco hablaba, solo lo necesario, en lo que respecta a Melanie y Remus, cada uno iba en un extremo, de hecho el licántropo se mostró bastante taciturno desde el incidente de los vasos, y el intento de la chica por conversar con el (n/a: me refiero a la pregunta acerca del paradero de Sirius, bueno, por algo hay que empezar ¿no?) no sirvió de mucho.

Al llegar al castillo se despidieron y cada quien tomo distinto rumbo, los merodeadores al gran comedor y las chicas a su sala común, adolecían de apetito y de animo, subieron a la habitación y se encontraron con Cinthya que inexplicablemente llego antes que ellas.

—hola ¿Que tal su día?

—bien, no me quejo —contesto Melanie con voz bastante apagada

—pues si me lo preguntan yo me la pase genial, aunque las eché de menos, ah, antes de que se me olvide alguien me pregunto por ti Midget

—mmm…

—¿No te interesa saber?

—en realidad no

—Sirius black parecía bastante interesado en saber si ibas a pasar aquí las vacaciones de navidad

_Simplemente genial, ¿Qué fantástica idea tuvo ahora el niño bonito de Gryffindor, cree que soy como los desperdicios de oxigeno que acostumbra tratar, pero, ¿Por qué le interesa tanto si me voy a quedar, que quiere de mi: si piensa que va a trastocar mis planes haciéndome el blanco de sus estúpidas bromas esta muy equivocado._

**εїз**

Aquí se acaba el capi, que en lo personal no me acaba de convencer, pero bueno, insisto con lo de siempre…RW, si, aunque me digan que cometo un crimen imperdonable en contra de la escritura no importa, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos y sin tomar represalias ¬¬, en cuanto a la actualización…no me hagan caso, siempre termino haciendo lo contrario a lo que prometo (claro, a veces es involuntariamente) tratare, repito tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas, pero en ese tiempo pueden dejarme su opinión.

En cuanto a algunos nombres me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración.

**Rose Dee:** es una alumna de hufflepuff que no tiene mayor importancia para la historia, pero el apellido lo tome de John Dee, un matemático, alquimista, astrónomo y erudito ingles que fue contratado para que calculara la hora mas adecuada, en cuanto a al astrología se refiere, para la coronación de la reina Isabel I

**El oráculo de Lorenzo Spirito:** es un libro que una servidora tiene, y aunque no soy adepta a el rollo de la adivinación, me gusta bastante por que tiene muchas ilustraciones medievales (época que me fascina) y pues decidí incluirlo XD

**Antoine Court de Gebelin:** en realidad el no tiene nada que ver con el tema de los oráculos, pero realizo una teoría rocambolesca y totalmente errónea acerca de el origen del tarot, por lo que me pareció adecuado incluirlo, como un tipo Lockhart de su época y que alguien como Lily, que desde mi percepción ama a los libros, crea todo lo que escribe.

**Hipnos: **lógicamente es el dios griego del sueño, nada que ver con la lechuza pero me gusto el nombre.

**Lamassu:** son descomunales toros alados con cabeza de hombre, fueron criados para custodiar los palacios y templos asirios.

**Magdalena de Bavan:** fue una celebre bruja del siglo 17 que fue arrestada y enjuiciada en 1674, ese mismo año murió. Trabajaba como campanera en el convento de monjas de Louviers cuando se registraron extraños casos de posesión diabólica; según sus testimonios mataba a sus hijos recién nacidos y después los compartía en su Sábat como alimento.

Bueno ahora si los dejo, muchas grax por leerlo

Miss Molko

Miembro de un buen de órdenes, ex administradora de un grupo de Moony, persona con un ligero síndrome de Peter pan y pariente de personas tan geniales como Carla Gray, MoonyGabriela, Cloe, Midget.

Idolo de Hare Krishna.

Muakiss.


	4. Sometimes I Dont Mind

Disclaimer: no hago milagros y nada de esto me pertenecerá en la vida.

Hola! Aquí está el capitulo numero 4 de Protect me (ohhh, no puedo creer que ya llegue al cuarto, es todo un logro para mi _o). Después de mil contratiempos que van desde tareas, trabajos y practicas hasta la descomposición de mi computadora (tenemos una relación de amor y odio) logre acabarlo, como siempre termino haciendo lo contrario a lo que prometo. Pero antes contesto los Rw que me dejaron._

_**Itati-R: **hola! Muchas grax por tu rw, fue el primero del capi y tuvo un gran efecto en mi moral que andaba un poco baja, 1000 perdones por no pasarme por el grupo pero ando bastante ocupada, espero y pronto podamos coincidir en el msn para platicar un rato, ojala y aun siga en pie la propuesta en contra de mi enemiga, muakis._

_**HARE KRISHNA: **Gracias por mandar mi animo al hoyo, bueno te cuento que ya tengo listo tu péndulo, lo compre en el museo de la tortura así que puedes venir por el cuando quieras, y también tenemos que discutir el contenido de tu firma, aunque mientras no incluyas a cierta "personita" no hay problema. Nuevamente se te agradecen las críticas benéficas al fic, Leni es mi personaje favorito y se que nunca escribiré como mi dios Lewis (ToT), pero bueno hago lo que puedo, espero y verte en diciembre con el E.V original. Smack & peace!_

_XOXO. Kisses to the crazy but beautiful alex._

_**Annie loasly:** me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade el fic, ahora ya entendí mejor tu mensaje, aquí tienes más de Leni y concuerdo contigo, yo tampoco la entiendo. Gracias y Besos._

_**Capitulo 4: Sometimes i don't Mind.**_

_La llegada del mes de Noviembre trajo consigo la incorporación de un nuevo sistema de reglas, sencillo y estimulante según los profesores; asfixiante y esclavizador de acuerdo con los estudiantes. Este consistía en la prohibición de las visitas a Hogsmeade (después de un no muy agradable incidente con un grupo de veelasenDervish & Banges) así como de una vigilancia extrema por parte de Filch y los maestros en los pasillos._

_—Profesora Mcgonagall no es justo, con este yugo están coartando la libertad de los alumnos al negarles el transito en las instalaciones de su propio colegio —James en su papel de Mesías, estaba sentado en una banca localizada al fondo del salón desde donde todo el mundo (y entiéndase con todo el mundo hasta los centauros del bosque prohibido), podía escucharlo _

_—señor Potter su táctica de buen samaritano no funciona conmigo, y por cierto dudo de que usted y sus amigos sepan el significado de las palabras que utilizan en sus inútiles alegatos._

_Esto era el típico final de una clase de transformaciones desde la implantación del odioso e innecesario estatuto; aunque a estos chicos no les afectaba mucho, por algo se hacían llamar "los merodeadores"._

_Otra que no estaba muy feliz con esto era Cinthya, después de todo era una chica muy sociable y comunicativa, con sus discursos de "luchemos por el derecho de expresarnos libremente" desesperaba a todo ente que se cruzaba por su camino; Melanie no era tan tímida como antes, era peor; Ya que después del incidente de las tres escobas eran contadas las ocasiones en que mencionaba a Remus o a sus amigos, esto hacia pensar a Leni que la chica ya había entrado en razón, pero al observar su reacción cada vez que Lupin entraba al gran comedor por las mañanas se desvanecía ese pensamiento._

_—Leni ¿estas conforme con la imposición del nuevo reglamento? _

_"¿sigue con esa tontería? Sinceramente a veces me pregunto si su materia gris no se desparramó en algún aparatoso accidente cuando era pequeña. Si le digo que si tratará de convencerme a toda costa que es la peor calamidad que ha ocurrido en la historia de Hogwarts y no me la voy a quitar de encima, por el contrario si le respondo que no, me propondrá unirnos y hacer una campaña multitudinaria para que supriman las estúpidas normas… eso si seria el fin del mundo." _

_— ¡MIDGET!_

_— ¿Qué?—dijo con voz hastiada. No se molesto en recordarle por enésima vez que una de las cosas que menos soportaba -además de ese odioso apodo, la injusticia y la estupidez-, era que le gritaran, pero sabía que si lo hacia era perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de entrar a su última clase de la tarde: pociones. Genial, Lipmann y Harrison juntos era su idea del purgatorio._

_— ¿no me digas que estas de acuerdo con nunca jamás ir a Hogsmeade? No me lo esperaba de nadie y mucho menos de ti_

_— ¿Cinthya te puedo pedir un enorme favor? —Sin esperar a que asintiera continuo — que tu linda cabecita disfuncional comprenda que eso para mi es algo Banal… o sea sin importancia _

_—se lo que significa esa palabra, además de que no necesitas ser tan desagradableconmigo, aunque lo dudes si te entiendo, incluso mas de lo que crees._

_La chica morena ignoro la mueca de incredulidad que se formo en el rostro de Buckland. Melanie no les prestaba atención, estaba inmersaen una fascinante lectura acerca de las artemisasLa herbología era una de las pocas cosas que la podían abstraer de la realidad._

** εìíз **

El profesor de Pociones demostró mas inteligencia que sus colegas al no juntar a Lily y a James, lo cual decepciono un poco al chico, Remus se estaba resignando a soportar las dos horas siguientes en compañía de Peter, y es que la conjunción de Pettigrew con un caldero era equivalente a sumergirse en un océano habitado por una hidra; Sirius charlaba animadamente con Cinthya y Melanie (bueno esta ultima casi no hablaba, seguía absorta en su libro pero completamente sonrojada), y por ultimo Emma estaba emocionada, ¿la razón? su pareja.

— ¡Buckland! —su tono era bastante optimista, aun tratándose de que se refería a una de las personas que menos la soportaba en el mundo

_—Harrison —por su expresión se podía deducir que prefería estar atada a un árbol en un bosque repleto de sátiros y faunos que allí._

_Mientras todos hacían una pócima que permitía hacerte invisible por un determinado tiempo, el jefe de Slytherin pasaba entre los fuegos para hacer una crítica constructiva (que daba como resultado que alguno de sus alumnos terminara la clase careciendo de personalidad); esto provocaba que Emma se removiera constantemente en su asiento y volteara con frecuencia hacia su derecha, tratando de que Sirius le prestara atención, pero su novio estaba bastante ocupado machacando las Nébedas. A Leni comenzaba a exasperarle el sonido que producía su compañera al golpear la mesa con sus dedos, tenia que pesar el polvo de narvaly si cometía algún error ya se podía ir despidiendo de el colegio._

_— ¿Te podrías estar quieta?_

_—Lo siento Leni pero estoy muy nerviosa, además Sirius no me hace caso— esto último lo matizo con el acento de Princesa consentida que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros._

"_¿Qué? acaba de llamarme por mi nombre… ¿será una de mis constantes pesadillas u hoy es un día surrealista?_

—Bueno Harrison —repuso escuetamente— A veces el mundo es insípidamente cruel.

Pero la chica o no capto el tono mordaz de su compañera o no quiso darse cuenta y continúo con su actividad preferida: Buscar la ayuda de Black.

James también practicaba una distracción muy divertida, que consistía en fastidiar a Lily hasta que esta amenazaba con vaciarle el contenido del caldero en la cara; en este punto se callaba para después seguir observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja. Remus comprendía perfectamente a Leni, ya que tenia la desdicha de trabajar con Peter, que aun sin proponérselo lograba desquiciarlo completamente y en tanto que veía como su compañero removía lentamente el brebaje, le imploraba a Odinque le concediera una bala de plata.

— ¿Señorita Buckland le parece bien que comencemos con su poción?— por su tono de voz, Lipmann dejaba claro que no era una pregunta —estoy seguro que su compañera Harrison se ofrecerá amablemente como voluntaria.

Justo en el momento en que el grupo entero se arremolinaba alrededor del escritorio del profesor, Peter se debatía en un dilema moral; no sabía si cambiar su muestra de la pócima por alguna otra que estuviera un poco mejor elaborada (n/a: ¿un poco? ¬¬, no comments) o arriesgarse a que su gran amigo Remus la probara y atenerse a unas no muy gratas consecuencias para el licántropo, además de asegurarse un castigo permanente del cual no los podría librar ni Merlin, si aun viviera. Decidiórealizar la sustitución lo más silencioso que pudo, cosa que hubiera sido viable si no se interpusiera una silla en su camino y se hubiera tropezado con ella. Después de asegurarse de que todas las miradas se encontraban sobre el maestro, que con su expresión adusta crispaba los nervios de los alumnos presentes, se dispuso a intercambiar su frasco por el primero que vio, estaba tan nervioso que no se fijo en el nombre de la otra persona al reemplazar las etiquetas. Al terminar su misión, se fue hacia sus amigos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lipmann después de comprobar que los calderos estuvieran limpios, inquirió con una media sonrisa que se podía calificar como cruel.

—señorita Harrison, ¿podría hacernos el grandísimo honor de tomar cinco gotas, escuche bien solo cinco gotas— hablaba mientras señalaba exageradamente con la mano el citado numero— de su muestra y disolverlo en este vaso de agua?

La joven temblaba al sostener el gotero sobre el vaso, cuando las partículas tocaron el líquido este se torno púrpura, Sirius se percató de ese detalle, y aunque pociones no era su materia favorita sabía que algo no estaba bien; todos miraban expectantes a la chica rubia, sumidos en un silencio total que incluso se podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Cuando por fin sus labios rozaron el cristal bebió la infusión; al acabar soltó el vaso con un movimiento un poco violento y se tocó desesperadamente el cuello, su cara comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad verdosa parecida a la del agua estancada y su cabello empezó a crecer de forma excedente, tanto así que a los pocos segundos le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Leni la contemplaba con atención, aunque estaba segura de haber hecho correctamente la poción, por su mente pasaba la idea de que a lo mejor su subconsciente la pudiera haber engañado, ya que respecto a Harrison se esperaba casi cualquier cosa, pero aun así confiaba en que no se había equivocado. La mayoría de sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Emma, que salio corriendo presuntamente al baño del primer piso, los merodeadores miraban entre escépticos y divertidos a la Ravenclaw mientras el aula se llenaba de murmullos y risas, que cada vez se hacían más audibles, pero cesaron cuando el profesor se encaró frente a ella.

—Buckland, la espero hoy en mi oficina a las cinco, sea puntual.

** εìíз **

Sirius y Peter esperaban alguna noticia de Emma afuera de la enfermería, y aunque la señora Pomfrey les dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse no había salido en poco mas de media hora.

— ¿En donde están los otros?

—mmm, creo que Remus en la biblioteca y James comento que tenia que ir a Hogsmeade a no se que asunto, ¿se encontrara bien Emma, por que tienes idea de lo que Buckland pudo haber…—pero al llegar a ese punto Peter advirtió el impaciente movimiento de la punta del pie de su amigo y dejo las palabras en el aire.

Se escuchó el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y Pettigrew brinco de alegría al ver a Emma salir, acompañada de la enfermera que le daba algunas indicaciones; después de despedirse, le dedicó un guiño a Sirius, que trato de corresponderle pero solo logro formar una mueca que no se parecía en nada a una sonrisa. El trayecto al gran comedor fue eterno para el merodeador de ojos grises ya que Harrison no paraba de despotricar contra Leni y todos sus comentarios eran aprobados por Wormtail.

— ¿Emma, podrías cambiar de tema?

— ¿pero no te diste cuenta que todo lo hizo a propósito? —Musitó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos— Yo pensé que era diferente, pero ya veo que no

—A lo mejor hubo una equivocación o te sentó mal la comida… yo que sé— una alarma en su cerebro le indico que no iba por el mejor camino si quería evitar una confrontación que terminara con una odisea por parte de la joven

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Snape, mas pálido de lo habitual, corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era seguido por James, que caminaba tranquilamente y mantenía una expresión muy peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, cuando llego con sus amigos, soltó una gran carcajada que había suprimido por estar la profesora Mcgonagall presente.

— ¿Qué pasa Prongs, le hiciste algo a Snape?

—nada, me lo encontré cuando salía de la estatua de la bruja jorobada y comenzó a molestarme, y yo como buena persona que soy le relaté su pequeño… acontecimiento con Rosier

Las risas de los otros no se hicieron esperar, acompañadas de exclamaciones que demostraban la satisfacción de Potter; Sirius de pronto reparó en la presencia de su novia, aunque al girarse para hablar con ella la joven ya no estaba.

—se fue cuando llego James, ¿no lo notaste?

Pero Black ignoró a Peter, estaba demasiado ocupado en buscar una solución o de lo contrario los próximos días serian una pesadilla.

** εìíз **

El viernes de la siguiente semana Leni estaba clasificando los trabajos de tercer año de la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y es que el jefe de Slytherin, sin escuchar razones, le impuso el arduo trabajo de ser la ayudante de Hagrid, pero la intervención del profesor Flitwick lo convenció que ese no era el trabajo idóneo para una alumna como ella y le designo la tarea de ser la asistente (se escucha un poco mejor que ayudante) de la profesora Levine, no era tan malo, salvo algunas ocasiones.

—Profesora, ¿puedo pasar?

Y esta era una de esas contadas veces; Cornellius Goyle asistía como siempre a sus clases intensivas de DCAO, el propósito de estas era sacar una buena calificación en el EXTASIS de dicha materia, pero era más probable que Ícaro y Dedalo volaran con sus alas de cera,que se lograra este fin. Después de ocupar su respectivo lugar percibió que había algo diferente en el aula ese día, al girar la cabeza vio a Leni, de pie frente a la escalera que conducía a la oficina de la maestra y le molesto bastante la presencia de la joven.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí, alguien te mando a vigilarme, verdad? —le cuestiono sin apartar los ojos de ella

—Goyle, créeme que a nadie le interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer alguien como tu, pero yo te aconsejaría que dejaras a un lado tu delirio de persecución, no creo que a tu señor le agrade mucho eso.

El crujir de los escalones les indico que no estaban solos, y evito una posible confrontación entre ellos, pero aún así el chico robusto miro recelosamente a Leni mientras ascendía por la escalinata.

"_Compadezco a la maestra, solo pierde el tiempo tratando de enderezar a este fenómeno… aun no entiendo como es que sigue aquí y mucho menos que quiera sacar sobresaliente en un examen, es simplemente quimérico"._

Al terminar su castigo, se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, escuchó una extraña mezcla de cuchicheos con maullidos desesperados, al acercarse más al lugar de donde provenía, descubrió a los merodeadores tratando —inútilmente— de meter a la Sra. Norris dentro de una caja, consiguiendo por ello bastantes rasguños de parte de la gata.

— ¿Están seguros de esto chicos?

—Peter es la última vez que te lo digo, es una de las mejores ideas que hemos tenido ¿ya entendiste? —James le preguntó más por inercia que por verdadero interés en la comprensión de su amigo.

—Ninguno de los dos puede guardar silencio, por lo que veo —un muy malhumorado Remus sostenía la caja mirando con aversión al animal.

—Moony acerca mas la caja… no, un poco mas—ese era Sirius, su voz era ahogada a causa de intentar alejar las uñas de la gata de su rostro.

Leni no podía creer lo que veía, no era el hecho de que esos cuatro pretendieran raptar a la mascota de Filch, que en realidad era el sueño de mas de la mitad del colegio, si no que batallaran tanto para introducirla en una sencilla caja de cartón, eso la desconcertaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo la hacia reír bastante.

—Pero si les digo que alguien anda por aquí, además si nos expulsan tenemos que irnos del colegio —manifestó Pettigrew obviando su propia estupidez

—Wormtail, ¿quien puede andar a estas horas por esta parte del castillo, piensa (n/a: ¡no le pidan imposibles!)— espetó Remus al borde de perder la paciencia

—Listo, ¿a donde la vamos a llevar?— preguntó Black, se veía bastante satisfecho al igual que cansado —a propósito Remus, ¿no pudiste hacer un encantamiento para que se durmiera o algo por el estilo?

—si, pero yo estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo la caja, en ese caso reclámale a Pet o a Prongs

—ya, pero lo que sucede es que yo no cargo mi varita cuando no estoy en clases — respondió Peter totalmente ofendido

—si no perdieran el tiempo en idioteces se darían cuenta que alguien nos descubrió —profirió de forma molesta Potter, mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa del merodeador

Sirius y Lupin se acercaron al viejo pedazo de pergamino para distinguir al presunto delator, —Wormtail se alejo temblando a un rincón— y soltaron una exclamación de alivio al leer el nombre de Buckland en las diminutas letras al lado de la mota que indicaba la presencia de la chica. Su temeroso compañero se aproximo al escuchar las relajadas espiraciones de sus amigos, pero en vez de calmarse los miro con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿pe… pero seguros que no dice nada?

—si Peter, aunque lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con ella y convencerla que no nos acuse con Mcgonagall.

— ¿James?

—mmm

—Es buena tu idea, pero, ¿quien va a ir a hablar con ella?— le cuestionó Remus al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor

—pues todos

—ni se te ocurra Sirius, yo no quiero que nadie se entere de esto y menos alguien de otra casa por que…—Peter nuevamente se calló al sentir la mirada impaciente de los demás

—no son el centro del universo, ¿saben?

Cansada de escucharlos decir tonterías, decidió salir para terminar con esa situación, que a decir verdad ya la estaba fastidiando, y le causo bastante gracia la actitud aprensiva de Pettigrew.

— ¿Buckland, ahora te dedicas a espiarnos?

— ¿acaso no existe una sola persona en todo el castillo que no este perturbada? —le contesto de forma apática al joven de lentes.

—No es lo que en verdad quiso decir James — Lupin no dudaba de la sensatez (o mejor dicho indiferencia) de su compañera, sin embargo se caracterizaba por ser bastante impredecible — en realidad nosotros…

—tratamos de pedirte que no nos acuses con Mcgonagall

Black se situó a su lado, pero al sentir un atisbo de desgana en su mirada se alejo un poco, no entendía por qué esa chica era siempre así, sobretodo con el, incluso se mostraba mas tolerante con Wormtail, y eso ya era mucho decir.

— ¿Cómo es posible que los que se proclaman los omnipotentes de Hogwarts me pidan algo así? —se mantenía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y su gesto exteriorizaba que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se aburría. — si bien me molesto que hicieran algo con mi poción, la verdad me dan igual y mi mundo, a diferencia del de muchas otras, no gira a su alrededor.

Se preparaba para marcharse, pero algo en la voz de Sirius hizo que se detuviera.

— ¿con tu poción, por si no lo sabes Emma es mi novia y es una persona muy…

— ¿insustancial, ya lo sabia Black, no soy tan brillante como tu, pero eso es evidente.

—A parte no tienes ninguna prueba de que fuimos nosotros —la ligera oscilación de la caja denotaba la creciente inseguridad de Peter.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer —les comunico con media sonrisa irónica —no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo y no se molesten en repetirme que no le diga a nadie del… ¿secuestro? de la gata, no creo que a sus admiradoras les agrade la idea de que sufrieron bastante para meter un animal en una caja.

Sin más, dio una media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el final del pasillo; los merodeadores, por si las dudas, esperaron hasta que ya no se escucharan sus pasos para escabullirse por detrás de un tapiz que mostraba un kraken devorando atrozmente un barco.

** εìíз **

Este fue el capi cuatro, se que no es de lo mejor, pero prometo compensarlos mas delante; aun así ojala y les haya gustado, mil gracias por leerlo y nos vemos pronto (espero cumplirlo esta vez).

Ahhh y mi ultima petición: RW! Siii, aunque sean dos palabritas no me importa, al contrario me hace enormemente feliz.

Por ultimo, algunos datos que me parecen interesantes:

**Narval: **el colmillo de esta ballena, que crece en espiral y puede llegar a medir casi 3 metros, se vendía en las farmacias de la época medieval a precios muy altos como si fuera cuerno de unicornio.

**Kraken: **se consideraba el animal mas grande de todos los tiempos (podía medir hasta 1.6 km. De perímetro). Era un monstruo que poseía fuertes tentáculos y tenia forma de calamar, los marineros llegaban a confundirlo con una isla.

GRAX!

Kisses.

Miss Molko

Emperatriz de las islas solitarias, duquesa del erial del farol y condesa del linde occidental.

Administradora de Marauders drool

Persona en busca del castillo de Cair Paravel

Prima de Carla Gray, hermana de MoonyGabriela y mama de Cloe y Midget (aunque para esto estoy aun muy joven)

Deidad de HARE KRISHNA.


End file.
